


丘比特之弓 Cupid‘s bow

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch-Fandom, British Actor RPF, Martin Freeman-fandom, Real Person - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你知道该怎么做吧？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	丘比特之弓 Cupid‘s bow

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我人生中，第一次，真实的第一次写文。现在看来感觉简直非常不忍直视，相当的幼稚，质量也不高，所以打算修改一下搬到AO3，毕竟这儿是没有注册十二夜（。和受LOFTER上不能搞严肃文学（？）之限的朋友们的唯一乌托邦（什么。
> 
> 其实我想起来这篇东西的时候我的第一反应是（好想删掉卧槽）（什么东西啦这是！）
> 
> 想了想觉得还是可以抢救一下，虽然没有什么太大必要。

弗里曼先生，穿着红黑条纹的长袖T恤邋里邋遢的出现在了读词会上。

“这可和你的习惯不符，”Mark用指头捻着剧本的右上角，“我对你在Love Actually里的那身打扮印象深刻极了。你知道，就是，胯上挂了个裸女那套，哦，潮。”

“闭嘴吧你……”Martin和房间里的其他所有人一起大笑起来。他用手托着下巴，目光在桌上的陶瓷盘子和其中装着的香蕉和橙子上游走着。

“噢。”门开了。一个顶着一头卷毛的男人夹着剧本走到Martin旁边坐下。

“你的小便撒了一个光年，Ben。”

“Oh Steve please.”Benedict用左手把右手的袖子撸到胳膊肘的位置，接着右手又重复了一遍这个动作。显得有点儿局促，能看出来他在试图掩盖着点儿什么，用一块大大的稀松平常把一小点儿局促给盖起来。

“所以，”Martin清了清嗓子，Benedict不置可否的看了看他，对两人今天邋遢得十分默契的穿搭表示赞许。“我们是先吃点儿什么，喝一杯，再开始读词呢，还是……”

“哦，这炽热的日光灯下，各位可否屈尊倾听我的意见——我建议我们先把衣服脱了跳上俩小时。”Ben一本正经地皱着眉（用莎翁话剧腔）说了一句。

 

“可别又把钱包跳丢了。”这个秃顶真是专注调戏Martin三十年。

 

房间里轰然大笑的声音几乎都让白瓷盘儿里的橙子发起抖来。

“I'm Benedict Cumberbatch，play sherlock Holmes.”

“Martin Freeman，play John Watson.。”

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Ben在读着台词的时候不住地把眼睛往Martin那儿瞟，旁人看着都以为是互演对手戏的演员们自然的互动。

 

马丁可不这么认为。

在试镜的时候他就看出来了，是的（上帝），这个黑卷毛儿，就是那个自己毕业演出之后在后台跟他来了一发的那位姜黄色寸头的小子。发色不同，但世上是断不会再有第二张这样的脸了。即使试镜那天他的Paul Smith钱包被偷了这件事情也没能影响他的记忆力。当然他的情绪不高可不全是因为丢了钱包。

希望他早就不记得我了。Martin心想。自己当时看起来就像个愣头青，梳着和Blur乐队主唱那个小子（谁知道他叫什么名字）一样的发型，脸比现在是瘦得多，抬头纹也开始层层叠叠的出现了——可谁知道呢。

“嗨，”打招呼的时候他有点儿不太自然。毕竟这年头一炮之交，多年之后再聚首搭戏的矫情抓马的戏码还是不怎么多见的。

 

“你好，天才演员，我看过你的毕业演出，对吧？多么精彩的舞台剧！哦！可爱的背带裤男孩儿，饱受校园霸凌之苦。”遗憾的是Ben的记忆力似乎更出色。

 

耶那个和华啊。

“你好，额，我的意思是，你记得我，对吧？”

“如果你的意思是你是那个在道具堆旁边儿站着拼命操我的嘴让我之后一个星期咽反射失常的人的话，是的，我记得你。”Benedict不怀好意地稍稍把身子倾斜着靠近，压低声音喃喃地说着，似乎他非常确定只有Martin能听得见。

 

………………这戏没法拍了。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Hungry？”  
“Starving.”

第一季第一集的读词可算是结束了。台词看起来就像是在告诉所有人故事开始了——一切从这儿开始。之后的所有种种，都

 

Martin试图表现得自然点儿，他默默地告诉自己，这年景，歌手跟歌迷后台小包间来一发这种事情太常见了，估计演员跟观众之间这种事儿也不见得不多，上次他还在后台碰见一个房间里有一个大个儿的玻璃盆，里面放着满满的套子。当时他的第一反应是——圣母玛利亚啊这是公用的还是怎么的（现在他也见怪不怪了）。顺便一提，他也没怎么干过这种事儿。毕业演出那回纯属意外。真的，一个小伙子，年轻气盛，触景生情，干柴烈火…

打住。

但是都多少年过去了，看在上帝的份儿上，那小子记得不可能那么清楚。即使到了现在，经过几乎脑浆迸裂的努力回想，他也只能记得起来：在谢幕之后他回到后台，看见那个姜黄色短发的年轻人穿着一件衬衫背对着他站在梳妆镜前头。骨节突出的食指和中指拨弄着上唇，他立刻就注意到了他的唇峰。哦，几乎是两个九十度角，耸立着，没什么细纹，是介于桃子和粉玫瑰之间的颜色（那种花儿的颜色又艳又俗）。明明一句话都没说，他忽然觉得自己身上那条滑稽的背带裤裆部有点儿紧。

姜黄色头发的男人在镜子里看见他来了，也是一句话都没说，这可有点儿奇怪。转过身来轻轻的就那么把右手放在了马丁的腹股沟位置。等他反应过来，他们已经挤进了一堆天鹅绒幕布里（上帝啊那全是灰），Martin的衬衫扣子开了四颗，背带裤直接悲伤的躺在了地上。他当时想哦天哪这可不对劲，不过有个突如其来的口活儿在演出之后慰籍自己也挺不错。

那小子的口活儿实在好，具体的在这么多年后他已经记不太清了，只记得他当时拼了命的动着自己的胯（不太会照顾别人的年轻男孩儿啊）。他发誓他能听见那小子嗓子里咕噜咕噜的声音。那小子的嘴被他的老二撑得像一把拉开了的弓箭，抽插的频率再快也没能阻止前液和他口水的混合物从两边嘴角一股脑儿的淌进他的脖子里，划过他的胸锁乳突肌，一路奔着还盖在衬衫底下的胸膛去了。画面实在是太淫靡了，以至于Martin现在想起来还……

“硬了。”

突然响起来的那个低沉的男声（杀千刀的熟悉）吓了Martin一跳。

 

他才反应过来他还坐在读词会的房间里，周围一个人也不剩。

 

哦，还是剩了一个人的——旧日一炮之交，记性和口活儿一样好的小子。

“我的意思是，既然我们都还记得那事儿，也彼此都知道对方是谁，不如就……”他不知道自己为什么词穷，按他的性子应该坦坦荡荡地说“我们好多年前干过一炮，准确地说是你帮我吸出来的，那我们现在好好工作吧。”，可他就是忘了该怎么说。因为他刚好一抬头就看见Ben的嘴唇，稍稍上扬着，很明显正盯着他的半勃，我的意思是，Ben的眼睛。嘴可盯不了什么东西。

“不如就？”男人的眼睛微眯了一下，眼尾的睫毛要长上很多，软软地遮住一部分眼角，看起来像画了棕色的眼线。

该死的他的眼睛的颜色看起来就像是希腊的海强奸了南非的那种绿色的钻石之后生下的玩意儿。

“我是说，起码我们还是了解过彼此的，对吧？你瞧，Serendipity，他们是这么叫的，”马丁咽了一下口水，并有意无视了对方在注意到他的喉结动了一下之后脸上饶有兴致的表情。“我们接下来能好好合作吗？一起演一对儿……额，共居一室的单身汉？”

“显然可以，太可以不过了，弗里曼先生。我不得不说你的毕业表演实在是精彩绝伦……”

天地良心呐可快别提毕业演出了。

“我是认真的。”Ben把眼睛睁大，睫毛上翘着不舍地露出了全部的瞳仁。

“……你的意思是，因为我的表现太过出色，你才冲进后台吸我的老二的？”Martin有点儿发笑了，事实上他非常想大笑。

然后两个人慢慢地一起咯咯的笑了起来。

“这算什么，一笑泯恩仇啊？”Ben一边儿试图止住汹涌的笑意，手搁在剧本的第一页页脚轻轻捻着月白色的纸张。

 

“‘泯恩仇’可不一定，”万一这事儿没完呢。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Ben急促地把Martin的腰带噼噼啪啪地从裤子上解救出来，考虑到他还坐着，伸出手来把裤子褪到膝弯，他盯着内裤里尺寸可喜的突起。紧接着没有一点儿防备地，Ben开始用牙齿咬着Martin内裤的边缘，一点儿点儿的往下拉着，同时感受着湿润又火热的弗里曼先生的老二一分一分地变得更硬更大，颤抖着蹭着他的鼻梁。

他们俩手里甚至还攥着台词本呢。

Martin小心地伸出左手垫着Ben脑袋上方的桌面底部，生怕他会不小心磕着脑袋什么的，一边不断地倒吸着凉气，他的前端兴致勃勃地就那么从内裤里钻了出来，顶着Ben的鼻梁和眉弓，把Ben的脸弄得又热又湿。

上帝啊。时隔二十年他又在不合时宜的地方享受着同一个人的口活，这太疯狂了。

他就像怕打扰到什么似地把台词本放到桌子上，然后接过Benedict手里的，放到他那份的上面。温吞又欲火冲天地让Ben的脸抬起来，捏着他的下巴，看着他被前液打湿的半截眉毛和湿漉漉的鼻梁（自己的老二依旧挨着它们），“你会磕到后脑勺的，相信我。”，说着一边抬了抬腰把内裤一股脑儿的褪到了裤子的相同位置。

瞧，它们又悲惨地躺在一起了。

Martin小心地把椅子向后挪，右手搂着Ben的后颈牵引着他的头颅往前。确定了之后Ben的头无论怎么动都不会有磕到桌子的风险后，他停了下来。

“你变得更像一个合格的情人了。从来没发现你这么细心。”Ben舔了舔嘴唇，这个动作让弗里曼先生的阴茎不听话地变得更湿，前端在室内的灯光下反着水光。

“说得好像你有多少机会发现似的…操！”

Martin话音未落Ben就把前端整个放进了嘴里，用着似乎想吸出点儿什么来的劲不停狠狠的吸吮着。

很高兴暌违二十多年他又看见了那只丘比特之弓上可爱的水光，那看起来是世界上最嫩滑可口的东西。与上次不同的是，这次他兴许能好好的品尝一下。

Ben还没来得及挽留嘴里炙热又甜蜜的那根东西，霎时间脖颈昂起，牙齿狠狠地被Martin的嘴唇结结实实撞了一下，他不甘落后地迎着那条狠狠戳刺的舌头，在对方换气的时候轻轻的舔咬Martin的上唇，不可思议的甜蜜，哦操他的下唇看起来那么薄但是吻起来这么好——他想狠狠的吃一辈子，直到Martin轻轻避开，睫毛呼扇着注视进他的瞳仁，“我都快窒息了，老朋友。”

 

Ben只能哧哧地笑，流连着回到Martin的胯间。他几乎不能抑制自己狠狠把整根炙热吞吃入腹的渴望（而且他也没有）。不久他的头就狠狠地上下摆动起来，Ben的左手握着Martin的根部，右手轻轻地逗弄着小球，他能感觉到自己的左右两只手都湿粘得一塌糊涂。

Martin不知道什么时候已经把鞋子脱了下来，悄悄地把双脚探进Ben的裆间，温暖又猛烈地安抚着Ben胯下的坚挺。Ben差点惊叫出声，接着被狠狠地捅着喉咙，感谢他日渐成熟的咽反射系统，如今他已经能很好地控制这回事儿了。与此同时自己的阴茎被毫不留情地狠狠夹击。上方的湿热空气里溢满了Martin粗重的喘息和细碎的呻吟， 没过多久，Ben双腿发软软地伴着喉间的一次戳刺到底呜咽着，他的眼前什么都没有了——过了一会儿他才意识到自己像个毛头小子似的射在了裤子里。

喉间的坚硬抽插得快速又猛烈，Ben抬起眼睛看着Martin，湿漉漉的两颗碧玺直直地注视着沙金色短发的男人，Martin开始舔着嘴唇扬起脖颈，在满意地感受到唇舌间开始溢满粘稠。

 

 

 

 

Martin小心翼翼地把软得像牛奶冻一样的Ben安置在旁边的椅子上，甚至没来得及给自己穿上裤子。他俩不约而同大口大口的喘着气。

 

“这下我们可没办法像俩直男演员一样搭戏了，我想。”

 

“那叫化学反应，我的——能这么叫你么？Marty。”


End file.
